


A Night full of Phantasmagorical Events

by Mook5



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Action, Adventure, Gen, Horror, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10287605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mook5/pseuds/Mook5
Summary: The night's fresh, plenty of time to make mistakes.Note: No beforehand knowledge required when it comes to OCs.





	1. Well That's Strange!

Detroit 7:30 pm

Adam inhaled the last of his cigarette and tossed it aside. He was strolling around Sarif Industries’s exterior as a nighttime patrol. Well not really. He just wanted some fresh air and a smoke. Outside was quiet for once with not a lot of riots going on tonight. The moon was full and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky.  
Adam glanced off to the side, activating a small program only he could see, nothing special, just the time. About 2 hours until front doors lock, not bad.  
And just before he headed back inside, he heard footsteps nearby. Adam turned and saw a small teen running around. Come to think of it he looked quite lost. Adam carefully walked towards the kid, not to scare the frightened teen off. “Hey, you okay kid? You lost?”

The teen turned and looked at him with surprised blue eyes “Jason?!”

“Um…Close, it’s Jensen…Do I know you?”

The teen backed away a bit. “Um..”

“It’s alright.” Adam said quickly, hoping the kid won’t run off. Now that he inched closer to get a good look, it appeared that it was a male teen and his long black hair and clothes were soaking wet, or was at one point. “Where did you come from, kid? Did you fall in a pond or something?”

“I…don’t where I am or how I got here… “ The kid avoided eye contact and hugged himself.

Adam couldn’t help but feel a little pity at how helpless this kid looked. “It’s okay” He crouched a little to get on eye level with the teen. “What’s your name?”

“Alice”

Jensen nearly coughed. Oops. “Oh I thought-“

“I am!!” Alice huffed. “Just because I’m a boy doesn’t mean I can’t have that name.”

Ooookaaay. This kid was serious, wasn’t he? Adam dropped it though. “Okay, Alice…Where do you live? Do you know your address?”

“I need to find my older brother!” Alice quickly cried out and dashed by Adam.

“Wait, kid WAIT!” Oh this was going to be a long night.


	2. The Storm

Blackwood Mountain 8:00 pm

“Alice!” Jason called out as rain and thunder fought back. Of course lightning would strike near their shitty little house and caused his little brother to run off. Something like this wasn’t just bad, it was REALLY bad. First off, as much as he hates to remind himself it was that

~Alice wasn’t human.~ 

Sure he looked human but as soon as his emotions fly off he was some strange mix of a werewolf, the hulk, and a huge set of claws. Jason didn’t have time to worry about that right now. “Alice!!!”

“Yo.” Bo, Jason’s best friend since as long as he could remember, slapped Jason's shoulder, pointing up at a tree. There a little bat stared at them. Probably not Teddy, but was definitely not a real bat either. Considering how it looked at them, it was probably a vampire, one of Teddy’s scouts.

“Well?” Jason shrugged at it. “You gonna get Teddy for us? Tell him we can't find Alice.”

The bat blinked a couple of times and flew off.

“On the scale of one to ten.” Bo raised his eyebrows. “How fucked are we?”

“I don't see any claw marks on the trees yet, so I'd say only about 2 million.” Jason rubbed rain off his face. Letting Alice run off was one of the worst things that could happen. He was sure Teddy was going to be pissed about it too.  
Teddy was not only a vampire, he was an elder, which was like a caporegime in that whole secret occult underworld mafia they got going on.

“Well, I had a good run!” Bo stretched, not letting the rain bother him. “Last one to the afterlife is a rotten egg.”

“Don't worry, Teddy is going to kill us both at the same time, and besides.” Jason pointed a finger at his friend. “I'd beat you there anyways.”

“You're fucking on, dude.” Bo said, holding his hand like a gun to his temple. “I'm like the Michael Phelps of suicide.”

They both started to cackle a bit when a voice interrupted them. “What's dis about Alice being missing?” Teddy leaned between them, eyeing them with flashing silver eyes.

“JESUS!!” Bo jumped.

“Thunder.” Jason was even taken by surprise and couldn't exactly find the right words. “It was the thunder's fault this time.” he said while pointing upwards.

“Dis time??” The elder groaned. Keeping Alice alive was actually against the occult hierarchy’s rules since his species was marked for death for being too unpredictable. He always had a soft spot for that kid though. That particular species was so rare now he got a thrill out of keeping one of them alive. “My scouts are searching my territory but if Alice is beyond dat, I can’t help you.”

Jason was silent and looked away. If Alice ran outside of Teddy’s territory he’s as good as dead.


	3. Somewhere, a Duck is Watching

“Kid, wait!” Even though the riots were not as aggressive tonight that kid didnt need to be running around blindly. “Alice!” Jensen called.

That seemed to do the trick, the kid stopped dead in his tracks.

 

Alice didn't turn around at first. 

Really he was terrified. He knew he wasn't supposed to exist in either the world of humans or the world of the occult. Besides, where could he run off to?  
Alice thought back to what Teddy had told him about if he ever got lost.

First, find Jason or Bo.

If you find yourself in Teddy's territory, immediately find a forest and look for Teddy's scouts for help.

If you don't recognize the city or territory, under no circumstances should you go into forested/unpopulated areas. Stay around humans to mask your scent. 

Do not give information about yourself.

Do not go to any authorities.

If you do find yourself in an unfamiliar place outside of Blackwood Valley, do whatever you can to get back without leaving evidence, such as buying tickets where you need to provide personal information.

And most importantly DO NOT PANIC.

 

Adam caught up to the kid. “Hey, you don't want to run off alone on Detroit's streets at night...it's dangerous.”

“D-Detroit?...” Alice turned, giving the much taller man a shocked look. 

“Yeah...” Jensen tilted his head slightly. “Where did you say you were from?”

“Not here...” Alice looked around. Now he REALLY didn't know what to do, think, Teddy said, stay around humans...Well, this guy seemed nice. “Can you help me find my older brother?...”

Adam eyed back at the Sarif Industries buildings. No fires, explosions, terrorists attacks...yeah he could help the kid out for a bit. “Sure, what's your brother's name?”

“Jason.”

“Does he have a link number?”

“...um, a what?”

“You know, an infolink.”  
Alice was even more confused. “I..have to think...about it.”

There was some yelling and whooping down the street. Most likely thugs wanting to start something with each other. The loud noises caused Alice to jump. Don't panic don't panic don't panic…

“Come on, kid.” Adam nodded at Alice, leading him towards Sarif Industries.


	4. Changing Places

Teddy, who could shapeshift not only into a bat, but also a wolf was sniffing around following Alice's scent through the forest, despite of how hard it was raining. 

Jason and Bo were not too far behind, debating the physics of vampires, mostly about the elder himself though.

“So Teddy can turn into a wolf, right?” Bo brought up. “And when he changes back his clothes and stuff are still there, so do you think they will be just as wet from the rain?”

“They gotta be.” Jason replied. “I mean he keeps stuff in his pockets and they are in the same shape as before, right?.”

“Would you stop talking about dat stuff” The wolf looked back at them with silver eyes. “Dat topic always makes my brain hurt when I d'ink about it too much.”

“But dude, could you imagine if he changed back dry.” Bo talked a bit quieter. “Or what if he had a water bottle in his pocket.”

“Dude what if he had another vampire bat in his pocket.” Jason replied. 

“Oh my God, what if HE has a vampire in HIS pocket as well.” Bo's eyes went huge.

Teddy groaned “Would you two SHUT UP?”

And of course they didn't. Teddy just had to ignore them until he found himself in front of an old cabin. Now, a cabin in the woods wouldn't of bothered him, but he knew who this belonged to. He changed back from a wolf and cut the other two guys off. “Look.”

“Is this this where we die?” Bo whispered to Jason.

“Is Alice in there?” Jason ignored Bo and walked next to Teddy. 

“Dis is Malachi's cabin...” Teddy whispered.

“Who?” 

“A deity.” Teddy replied.

“A what?” Jason blinked.

“A magical being, you dingus.” Bo snorted.

“There's a fuckin magic thing in there?” Jason pointed at the cabin, his eyes big at Teddy.

“Good gods, a DEITY. Nevermind, If anyone shows up I will be de one talking, yes?!” Teddy looked at them both hard. Especially Bo.

“Don't look at me. He's the one who doesn't know what a fucking deity is.” Bo thumbed at Jason.

Teddy shook his head. These two fools were going to mess this up badly, he just knew it. He walked up and found the cabin door unlocked. “Treat dis place with respect.” He whispered eyeing around.

Inside the cabin looked like it hadn't been touched in hundreds of years, yet wasn't decrepit or falling apart at all. The only sound was the thunderstorm outside.

Teddy examined shoe prints on the dusty ground. “Alice was definitely here. It looks as if he never changed either, still has shoes on.”

“Thank God, maybe he's still in here?” Jason asked, following him inside.

“Say, Teddy.” Bo walked through the front door after them, closing it quietly. “This Malachi guy, isn't evil is he? How do you know this is his cabin?”

“I've seen it before, but in different places.” Teddy wandered around. “The cabin moves around a lot, I've never been inside of it before though.”

“The fuck?” Jason stopped. “Does this thing have wheels or something?”

“What part of magical don't you get?” Bo made a face. 

“Well excuse me-” Jason started but was cut of from Teddy.

“Hold it.” Teddy shushed them. The rain is gone.

“And?” Jason and Bo stared at him.

Teddy pulled the curtains from one of the windows. “Oh shit.” They were definitely not in Blackwood Valley anymore.


	5. Sarif Industries

Adam led Alice inside the building and was almost taken by surprise how much the kid was in awe of the place.  
At the same time, David Sarif was leaving the place for the night and noticed Adam sticking around a...was that a boy or a girl? “So who's this?” David asked while walking up next to Adam.

“Oh Boss, this is Alice...” He watched the kid walk around oogling at everything. Adam was slightly taken at how interested this kid was in the place. It was quite rare to see someone who doesn't have augments actually fascinated by augments. 

Before Jensen could continue Alice pointed at one of the large images of a mechanical arm. “Is that a ROBOT arm?!”

Sarif chuckled “You're a bit out of the loop, aren't you? Well, I'm off, I got to be somewhere. Have fun with your niece, Adam.” he said, then whistled on the way out.

Jensen blinked. “Have a good one, boss...”

“Wait what does he mean by niece?” Alice frowned. “And what does he mean about out of the loop? Is that not a robot arm?”

“No...It's more like a prosthetic arm. They're called augments, its all over the news and streets, you've never seen them before?” Adam crossed his arms.

“No…?” Alice looked down a bit, being careful about the words he chose. “I haven't actually been in a city in a long time, and I don't watch TV if that's what you mean...”

“Oh.” Adam was pretty surprised that there was even people left who wasn't aware of the huge aug vs non-aug issue. “Walk with me to my office I'll tell you a little bit. This is Sarif Industries, we make mechanical prosthetic parts. It's quite a controversial issue though.” 

“How is that controversial?” Alice followed closely, very interested.

“Well, some people think they should be fine with the body they are given, instead of replacing body parts with mechanical parts.”

“Wait, you mean they replace parts they are already have? Why would anyone do that?” Alice was a little horrified at the thought.

Adam couldn't help but give a small smile at the kid. “Well, some people also think of it as body modification, an upgrade or something.”

“How could it be an upgrade?” Alice thought out loud, then noticed Jensen's hand. “Wait, do you have one?” 

Adam stopped for a second. “I do. I was an in an accident though.”

“Well Jensen, don't you look busy.” None other than Frank Pritchard stopped near them as he was walking on his way to the tech lab with fresh coffee when he noticed Alice. “What the hell? Isn't it a little late to be giving tours?”  
Adam eyed Frank, then looked at Alice, then looked back at Frank again. “Alice, are you sure that isn't your brother?”

Alice chuckled. “No, My brother doesn't look like me. Besides, my brother actually sleeps once in a while.”

“Excuse me?!” Frank's eyes grew big.

Adam couldn't help but give a smale sly smile. “My mistake, come on kid.” 

Frank rolled his eyes as they walked off.


	6. Welcome to Detroit

Well the forest looked the same.   
At first. 

Teddy pulled out a beanie hat to cover his pointy ears and some sunglasses to hide his silver eyes –despite it being nighttime-. 

"What's that for?" Jason eye'd the vampire. 

"We are not in Blackwoood anymore, yes? A disguise." Teddy gave a toothy grin at the two. 

"Ya might wanna hide the teeth bro." Bo chuckled and patted him. "It's a dead giveaway. Pun intended." 

"DUDE. Dude, look." Jason cut them off and pointed at a sign in the distance. 

'WELCOME TO DETROIT' 

"Oh man, Detroit dude, of ALL places!" Bo broke out into cackles. 

Jason turned around, facing Teddy. "Man, you didn't tell me that cabin could literally transport us straight to hell." 

Teddy just ignored the two and started observing small details about the city. "I'd say we are in a differen't time as well." 

"Wait what?" Jason went quiet. 

"Look at de cars. Every'ding is quite different, no? I've seen my share of change. Dis is definitely de future." Teddy lifted a brow back at them. 

"Well shit, I hope that cabin has a reverse option." Jason shrugged. 

"Ha!" Bo broke out, slapping Jason's arm. "We get that house going 88 mph there's NOWHERE we can't go." 

Teddy shook his head. "Just, don't draw attention to us, please?" Only after he said this did he realize who he told this to. These two idiots craved attenion. 

"Blend in?" Bo crossed his arms."That's not quite my style-" 

Jason pulled him along suddenly. "He's right, we need to find Alice and get the hell out of here."


	7. Questions After Questions

In Jensen's office Alice kept getting distracted by all the cool technology around. It had been awhile since he really interacted with the human world but even this stuff seemed unbelievably advanced. 

"So what's your brother's number?" Adam's voice snapped Alice back to reality. 

"Oh yeah, right." Alice walked over to Adam's desk and recalled Jason's phone number. 

Adam easily enough entered it...but nothing came up."Looks like it doesn't exist, you sure that's it?" 

Alice's heart nearly skipped, and a slight burn washed under his skin."U-um..."   
Don't panic. Don't change. Don't panic. Don't change. 

"I'll keep looking." Adam spoke up, noticing just how nervous the kid looked. He really was lost, poor thing. Out of curiosity, he flipped on his CASIE-mod but it showed unexpected results.   
Unreadable. The stuff it could read didn't make much sense either. Uneven heartbeat, dangerously high temperature, well, aside from obviously being scared, the kid looked fine. "Say, kid, you feeling okay?" 

"Y-yeah, why?" Alice grew a bit red, he would never be able to get used to words like that. 

"It's nothing." Adam shook his head and frowned. The mod was probably due for an update, makes sense it would start glitching out. He'd have to ask Pritchard about it later.   
One other thing still bothered him. This Jason guy was nowhere to be found. This day in age it's almost impossible to not have some sort of profile online.   
Unless of course...   
...That person doesn't exist.   
Adam looked back over at Alice, who had moved to his couch and started playing around with the news tablet. The way this kid showed up....the way he doesn't seem to be aware of what's going on...   
The poor kid might have a mental illness. That was the only rational conclusion Adam could come up with right now. No mention of parents at his age, doesn't know where he is...not to forget Adam found him soaking wet on a cloudless night.   
And what if the kid was crazy? What should he do about it? Perhaps the kid somehow escaped from the mental institution on the other side of town. "...Hey Alice..." 

Adam was cut off by the mighty Frank Pritchard, barging into his office unexpectedly as usual."What now, Pritchard? 

"Look I don't know who that kid is." Frank pointed at Alice. "But you know you still have a job to do." 

"Get to the point Francis, what do you want?" Adam leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. 

"What I WANT is to tell you I'm going to be upgrading the camera systems at the end of the hour, so I was just letting you know that the cameras will be offline." Frank fidgeted and kept eyeing Alice. 

"Is that all?" 

"Ah! I'm glad you asked, because no. You know when Sarif hired you, I'm nearly positive that babysitting wasn't on the to do list, so he needs to leave." Frank snapped and pointed at Alice. 

"Francis, leave him out of this." Adam got up from his chair, narrowing his eyes. 

"Why, Jensen? You know full and well he's a distraction, and you are compromising the company by keeping him here. Do I need to remind you every time?" Frank crossed his arms while sticking up his nose. 

Alice started to grow red, his muscles started to ache and slightly shift with anger. Don't Alice. Don't do it, not here, don't change!! "I'm..I'm..I'm going to find a bathroom..." He squeaked and ran out of the office. 

"Nice Francis, what the hell is your problem?!" Adam raised his voice. 

"MY problem is that you aren’t taking your job seriously." Pritchard snarled back. 

"You know, I bet you my life savings that isn't the real reason, and I got a CASIE-mod that will prove it to." 

"Fine!!" Frank growled to himself. "I don't like that kid. He needs to leave." 

"What the hell is wrong with the kid? Did he hurt your feelings earlier?" There was an ever so slight tease in Adam's voice. 

"What?? No. No, it's just..." Frank shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "He just...reminds me too much of myself. At that age I mean. A lot of bad shit happened and, it's like I'm seeing myself standing there lost and..." He trailed off, almost starting to get visibly upset. 

Adam was quite surprised at this and wasn't sure how to respond at first. This was something Frank would never actually admit out loud. "Look, Pritchard...He's just some lost kid. There were trouble makers nearby outside so I'd figure I'd help him real quick and be done with it. I can't seem to find his brother though." 

Frank sighed. "Fine. Let me try. We all know I'm more better at that kind of stuff than you are." 

Adam rolled his eyes and handed Frank the small electronic notepad with Jason's information. 

"If I find this guy within twenty minutes, you have no hope left when it comes to computers." Frank took the notepad and left the room. 

 

Alice was looking at himself in the mirror after washing his face. Don't panic...don't panic...forget that old guy...forget him...just calm down...he told himself while taking a deep breath. At least that Adam Jensen guy seemed helpful. He really should ask Jason for some kind of cell phone. But how much would that even help? How did he even get all the way over here?...There was that thunderstorm...and then that cabin...and then this. 

 

Adam sighed, better check on the kid. As he got up, the infolink in his head came to life. 

"Jensen, this person doesn't exist." Frank spoke through the connection. 

"Giving up already, Francis?" 

"That's not it, but this number isn't an infolink or a modern phonelink, this number belongs to the old style numbers used for cell phones twenty years ago." 

Adam didn't think about that. "Alright so he wrote down the wrong number?" 

"At his age? I would be more impressed that he knew those kind of numbers in the first place." 

Adam thought hard to himself. "Do you think he's got a mental illness? Should we call that psychiatric facility, the one across the city?" 

"There is no we in this, I want nothing to do with this, figure it out yourself!" 

"Did I hit a nerve?" Adam said teasingly. 

Frank was silent and cut off the connection. 

How much did Frank see himself in this kid?...Adam dropped it though and left to check on Alice.


	8. That Boy Needs Therapy!

Adam was about to open the door to the men's restroom when Alice opened it first, nearly walking straight into the head of security. "Ah." Adam let out and took a step back. "There you are, I was just checking up on you." 

"Oh, um, did, did you find anything on my brother?" Alice asked, even though Adam looked a hell of a lot like Jason, this man was quite scary looking, especially with the robot parts, so he couldn't quite hold eye contact for very long. 

"Not quite yet, come on, let's go back to my office. I want to ask you some more questions." Adam nodded and walked. He could tell Frank was watching through him this time [and not only because his neural augs were telling him this.] 

"Did you use the Casie-mod on him yet?" Frank asked through the infolink and since Adam's infolink was one of his nerual augments, only Adam was able to hear it. 

"Not right now, Francis." Adam whispered back, hoping Alice wouldn't hear. 

But Alice had a wicked sense of hearing since he wasn't human. However the sentence Adam just said out loud made no sense, since Frank wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

 

Now back in Adam's office, Adam pondered for a second of where they left off before Frank interupted them. Right, he was starting to question the kid's sanity... "Alice, when was the last time you have seen your brother, what was his name, Jason?" 

"yeah." Alice nodded. "Earlier tonight, I um, I ran away from home..." He thought about how much he should tell him. He ran all the way from another state tonight, which he could do because he wasn't actually human? Yeah, that would go over well. 

"Where is home? If you ran away, your home can't be too far away, right?" Adam tilted his head. 

Alice gave a nervous chuckle. He was a terrible liar.. "I ran a long way..." 

Adam flipped on his casie-mod. Yet again, it was saying it wasn't working. Something about not being compatible. Frank must of seen it too, since he let out a "what the..." Through the infolink. 

"Well, how long is a long way?" Adam asked. 

"I...um. I don't remember." There was actually truth to that statement. He remembered running, but not for THAT long. There was that cabin too... 

 

Frank took this moment of silence to speak through the infolink. "Jensen, your Casie-mod is...I don't know why, but it's saying it's not compatible with the subject. That only happens whens you try to read a dog or some animal of some sort. Maybe...maybe you're right, maybe the kid is..mental..and maybe the mod is having trouble reading him." 

Adam mentally nodded in agreement. That did make sense. "Alice, what does your brother look like?" 

Alice couldn't help but smile, he really did look up to Jason. "He actually looks a lot like you, like the hair, and kinda a similar beard, and his arms are covered with tattoos, so his arms are quite dark. He's tall and big, likes to pick up weights and stuff. 

 

Silence. And then.   
"Jensen...Jason...um, Jensen, I think this Jason guy might be you." Frank whispered through the link. 

 

Adam hesitated. So much evidence that this kid was mentally ill. What should he do? He agreed to help the kid, but if the kid can't be helped, there's nothing he can do. It wasn't like he is going to up and adopt some crazy kid. He sighed. Detroit's psychiatric ward might be the only option here. "You hungry? We have a cafeteria in the building and I think Pritchard is there already. He'd been wanting to apologize for how he acted earlier." 

"What?! Oh go to hell!" Frank quite loudly complained through the infolink. 

 

Pritchard mentally kicked himself. He originally wanted nothing to do with this kid. And yet here he was, sitting across from him at a table. Thanks Adam. Alice munched on an energy bar and looked up to him with very innocent blue eyes. He looked so vulnerable, so easy to take advantage of, so breakable...   
It was only a matter of time before he ended up like Frank himself. "Kid..." He sighed. What the hell was he supposed to say? He knew all he was doing was keeping Alice distracted while Adam contacted that hell hole of a crazy house down the street. "Do you like video games?" 

"I like puzzle games, not really anything scary though..." 

"What about Final Fantasy?" 

"I don't know what that is..." 

"Nevermind." Frank waved it off, dammit there was literally no one around here he could talk to about that series, but that wasn't important right now. "What are you, like 13? 15? Do you go to school?" 

"Um." Alice thought about this, well it couldn't hurt to tell the truth. "I don't go to school." 

"No? I didn't either." Frank frowned. "I mean I did, but I dropped out. Hated it." 

"Yeah...I don't either..." Alice blushed. "Everyone thought I was weird. I don't fit in at all...so I dropped out." Actually the real reason was his humanity was killed and stolen from him but this sounded more believable. 

Frank nodded. "Yeah...I understand..." And he did. 

 

Adam walked into the cafeteria with a couple of security men. "Alice, I found some place that can help you."   
"You did?" Alice's eyes lit up and he gave a big grin. "Thanks Mr. Jensen!" 

Oh, he was going to lose sleep over this, Adam thought to himself. 

Alice then noticed the security didn't belong to Sarif Industries at all, but a place called Detroit Psychiatric... 

Oh shit. 

 

Alice shot up and gave Adam a terrified look. This isn't happening, they are going to find out that he isn't... 

"Alice, they..." Adam was going to say they were going to help, until he noticed Frank. The Casie-mod pointed out that the man was quite upset and even slightly frightened. Whatever he went through, Adam just sentenced Alice to it as well.   
"...I'm really sorry, Alice..." 

That was the last thing Alice heard before darkness washed over him as a heavy sedative quickly took over.


	9. Futuristic Hunting

"What da fuck are you doing?!!" Teddy hissed at Jason. 

"You can't NOT tell me I can't have a drink from the future. It's been on my bucket list since like about 2 minutes ago." Jason laughed as he walked into a crowded bar, dragging Bo and Teddy with him. 

"Don't say that!" Teddy grumbled and pulled on his beanie to make sure his pointy ears were hidden. He was worried a bit about his silver eyes until he noticed the people in the bar. A quarter of the people in here had...what had to be cyber body parts... One person even had yellow robot eyes. In a way that was actually kind of a relief, if someone saw his eyes reflecting light like a cat's eyes, he could just say they were robotic.... 

Bo and Jason definitely noticed the robotic body parts as well. "Dude, is it like Halloween or something?" Jason whispered to Bo. 

"Yeah I'm sure that's it, has nothing to do with the fact that we are in the future." Bo whispered back with a smirk. 

Jason rolled his eyes and sat at the bar. "Yo barkeep! How much for a beer?" 

The barkeeper eyed these guys's clothes. Definitely some old school style clothes. How unusual. "Depends on what kind. Most popular one is about 150 credits." 

Jason just sat there with a dumbass smile on his face. What the fuck was a credit? "You got any of that exquisite free water here?" 

"Let's go." Teddy grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt and yanked him outside with Bo. 

 

"You weren't kidding about the cars, these things are ugly as hell." Jason sneered as the three walked along the sidewalk. 

"I dunno, I always wanted to drive a fishbowl, the future is looking bright, Jay." Bo grinned. 

"Mhmm. So Teddy." Jason turned to the vampire. "Where the hell are we going to find Alice?" 

Teddy seemed lost in his own little world. He was not only looking for signs of Alice, but signs the occult in general. He wasn't sure how far into the future they were, but it was a good chance that the occult still exists here.  
And if the occult still exists, then he was probably in someone else's territory. 

Being an Elder in another Elder's territory? That was never a good thing at all.  
Typically Elders will sneak around other territories if they are looking to take it over. He's caught a couple and even killed some intruders on his own territory. The LAST thing they need is for an occult to catch onto Teddy's presence. That was one of the drawbacks of having a great sense of smell. He could catch onto a vampire's scent quite quickly, but so can they...

Oddly enough, he really wasn't catching onto occult scents at all. It was mostly humans and....robotic humans around here. It made it a bit easier to identify Alice's scent yes, but now he was wondering about the lack of occult presence... 

"Yoooooohooooo" Bo waved a hand in front of Teddy. 

"Mm?!" Teddy shook his head back to reality. 

"I said how we gonna find Alice?" Jason asked again. 

"Well. We came from de cabin, yes? So did Alice. He went dis way I know, What I don't know is how far." Teddy sighed. 

"That's an interesting building." Bo added in. 

"What?" Jason turned to see what Bo was looking at. 

"That building over there. Sarif Industries." Bo continued. "Fancy as hell looking." 

"Yes that's nice but really-" Jason frowned before and after being cut off. 

"Dat way. Alice went towards dat building." Teddy interupted. 

"Wait, how to you know?" Jason lifted his eyebrows. He definitely wasn't going to argue but this city was massive. 

"His scent, yes?" Teddy removed his sunglasses. Looking good so far. Just find him and leave. 

 

What could go wrong?


	10. How Unfortunate

"Looks like dey closed, no?" Teddy eyed through the glass doors. "Odd, since Alice is definitely in dis building." 

"You sure?" Jason was getting quite riled up. He'd never admit it out loud but the longer he was away from Alice the more anxious and stressed out he got. 

"Positive." Teddy nodded. 

"HEY, OPEN UP!" Jason yelled and slammed his fist on the glass doors. 

"Jesus, They ain't gonna open it up for your macho ass if you break their damn doors dude." Bo jumped. 

Jason growled to himself. "Should I asked quietly? Would that be more effective?" 

"I'll find ano'der way in." Teddy stepped off, changed into a small bat and flew off. Yes he wanted to actually find another way in but another big reason he flew off was because humans, especially Jason, was obnoxiously loud and hurt his poor vampiric ears. 

"What the fuck? Okay BYE then." Jason threw his hands out. He went back to knocking on the door like some caveman until a tall sleek figure in the lobby walked towards them. "Finally..." 

~ 

When Adam got a good look at the guys, Frank piped through the infolink. "Wait, there was three guys, now there's two..." 

"Don't worry about it." Adam replied, then unlocked one of the doors. "Sorry guys, Sarif Industries is closed for the night." 

"Okay, but have you seen a kid about this tall with long dark brown hair around here?" Jason asked. 

Adam studied them for a second. They had a strange style of clothes, and not only that, but their clothes were also quite damp. A lot similar to how he found Alice with wet clothes. "Can't say I have. You might want to contact the police to report a missing person though." 

If it wasn't for the fact that Teddy JUST told him Alice's scent was here, he might've believed him. "Call it a gut feeling but I think you're lying." Jason growled and puffed up. 

Bo was examining Adam this whole time, especially all the mechanical parts he had. "Dude, wait, I think this guy's a robot."

"I'm not a robot and I'm going to ask you two this once; this is private property and you two need to leave immediately." Adam replied sternly. 

"Now hold on." Jason was nearly bouncing with anxiety. "I know for a fact that Alice was here." 

Adam groaned inwardly at the mention of Alice's name. This was DEFINITELY Alice's brother. No shadow of a doubt there. "Look I don't know who you guys are, or who this Alice is, but you need to talk to the police if you want to find him that badly." 

Jason was about to retaliate until Bo cut him off. "Woah, woah, how'd you know Alice was a boy?" 

"Fucking nice Job, Jensen." Frank said sarcastically through the infolink. "Real nice." 

Adam cursed under his breath, it's been years since he verbally slipped up that badly. "Dammit. Fine. He was here earlier. But he isn't here anymore, alright?" 

"Well then where is he?!" Jason yelled out and puffed up again. He was slightly bulkier than Adam was, but Jason had no idea how powerful of a guy he really was. 

And of course Adam didn’t flinch. "You need to calm down." He warned. 

"Calm down? In a city like this? You're fucking telling my brother is back out there alone?!" Jason bared his teeth and shoved Sarif's head of security. 

Adam was fed up and wrapped a mechanical hand around Jason's throat, lifting him off the ground. "Alice was right, you two really don't have much in common. I actually enjoyed his company." 

"Ffffkk y'u" Jason choked out as his face turned purple. 

"DUDE STOP!" Bo grabbed Adam's arm and shook it, but this guy wasn't budging. "Stop!! Don't kill him!!" 

Adam tossed Jason against the concrete ground. "Alice is at the psychiatric institution down the street. I'm sorry but that's all I can do." He closed and locked the door. 

Jason was wheezing for air while Bo watched in horror while Adam walked off.


	11. Tooth and Claw

Frank was sitting at his computer feeling guilty as hell over what they did to Alice. What Adam did, he reminded himself. No...he could of said something... It really was starting to eat at him. "We shouldn't of done that..." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"Francis, I'm sure the kid is fine." 

"Yes, but now look at what's going on." Frank groaned in reply. "We're going to be here ALL night trying to deal with these guys."   
The next thing he knew he was spun around in his chair and face to face with a creepy smiling intruder with silver eyes that made his skin crawl. This had to be the third guy. He just knew it. "Oh God..." 

"What's up?" Adam's voice replied in Frank's earpiece. 

"Jensen, the third-" 

Teddy smashed his fist down on the computer so hard, the table nearly cracked with it. "No more mister robot. I d'ink you know why I'm here, yes?" 

Frank quickly pulled out a taser and dug it into Teddy's chest. But unfortunately that only seemed to piss the guy off more. He pulled back his lips and bared sharp smile, with even sharper teeth.   
"Wait, wait!" Frank cried out. "You're here for the kid-" 

Adam nearly smashed through the door, pointing a rifle at the intruder. "Don't move!!" 

Teddy was caught off guard "The robot..." Looked like he'll have to deal with this thing first. He quickly hopped on top of Frank's desk, hissing as his teeth and fingernails slowly grew even sharper.   
Adam decided whoever the hell this aug was, he wasn't going to be reasoned with. "Pritchard get the hell out of here!" He yelled and fired the gun at Teddy. 

Bullets weren't going to slow him down. Teddy launched himself off in a zig zag pattern, bouncing off one of the walls and straight for Adam.   
Adam bared his teeth, tossed the now empty rifle and unsheathed both nanoblades. This guy was fast, but so was he. But for some reason now his own freaking augs were having trouble locking onto this guy. Forget it. He still had eyes.   
Teddy took a swipe before shooting upwards away from the swords. His sharp fingers dug into the ceiling to hold him in place. He'd never fought anything like this before. He wasn't prepared in the slightest for that. He decided to let instincts take over. It was afterall, just a robot. Teddy hissed. He could feel rage course through him as his skin thickened and even his ears lengthened enough to make his beanie hat fall off. 

Adam took this moment to grab Frank and push him out of the room. Whatever the fuck kind of augs this guy had was truly advanced. He'd never seen anything like it. This guy had to go.   
Teddy sprung faster than Adam's eyes could follow, the vampire's claws nearly punctured through the bulletproof chest. Adam kicked the vampire off and plunged one of the blades into Teddy. But not without getting part of his throat slashed.   
Teddy growled and kicked himself away from Adam and skidded along the floor, flashing back a hungry mean smile.   
Adam brought one hand up to his heavily bleeding throat. This couldn’t of been a person. Not even with augs, what the fuck was this thing? He was just fucking fast! He had another idea though, and retracted the blades with a snap.   
Just as he predicted, Teddy launched himself towards him again, both teeth and claws eager to dig into flesh. Adam held his ground and locked his hands down onto Teddy's arms, then fired off the typhoon augment, nearly shattering the glass walls and throwing the vampire across the room. 

Teddy hit against one of the machinery hard enough to break it, then landed on his feet, shaking off the damage. He was badly hurt and bleeding like a stuck pig, but that didn't slow him in the slightest.   
Bloodloss was like a fuel to a vampire's inner beast. The lower the supply the more it raged and hungered like a frantic tiger. He gave a bloody toothy grin and hissed out. It to have been over a hundred years since he let his instincts get this far.

And it felt exhilarating. 

His prey wasn't going to be winning this, Teddy told to himself as his hunger grew even more. 

Adam took a step back. Did the typhoon do nothing?! He noticed Frank was outside still watching the scene in horror. "Pritchard get the fuck out of here!" He screamed at the tech. Adam needed to take this thing down, even if it costs him his own life. This thing was too dangerous to even be existing in the first place. 

Frank jumped when Adam caught his attention. He realized Adam was in a losing battle, moreso than ever. If anyone asked him earlier how he'd react to that, Frank would've replyed 'I don't care'.   
But not only did he care, he was fucking terrified. He needed to help somehow. There was literally nothing he could do...wait, the other two guys. Worth a shot. He sprinted down the stairs and to the lobby doors. "STOP HIM!!" He screamed as he nearly kicked the door open. "FUCKING STOP HIM!"

Jason and Bo stared at him in startlement. "What the hell?!" 

"That f-fucking thing!! He's killing my friend!!" Frank cried out. 

"You mean that robot-" Jason started. 

"HE'S NOT A FUCKING ROBOT!!!" Frank yelled. 

"Jesus...that means he's human.." Bo looked at Jason in horror. Both of them could hear the sounds of carnage coming from the second floor and bolted inside. Shit shit shit! 

 

Half of Adam's systems were shutting off by now but he wasn't dead yet and he definitely isn't fucking done either. He growled and started throwing things, equipment, TVs, even Frank's motorcycle... He unhooked one of his nanoblades and fired it off, managing to impale it into Teddy's chest. During the vampire's hesitation, he fired the other one into Teddy's leg. This better be working, because he was nearly out of options by now.   
But of course the vampire just grinned it off, blood oozing between his sharp teeth. He ripped the blades out and quickly limped over to Adam, who was slowing too much to defend himself at this point.   
His silver eyes flashed as he knocked Adam to the ground and stomped a foot on his chest. Teddy took a deep whiff of the scent of human blood, making his instincts cry out with a morbid glee. 

This right here. 

This was the reason he exists.


	12. That Was a Close One!

"Teddy!!" Bo was the first one to reach the room. "Stop! He's human!"   
Jason followed behind him and sprinted over to Adam. "Teddy back away!!" 

The vampire's ears twitched. 

What was that noise? 

Was that language? 

Was that his name? 

Teddy blinked around, his eyes darting around and taking in the scene. He looked down at his blood soaked hands. His fingers still hardened into sharp little claws. He looked at Adam, who seconds earlier he was fully ready to kill, again and noticed that he was bleeding. He was BLEEDING. He was a human. And because he was human, he actually let the beast take over, something that hasn’t happened in hundreds of years. “Oh…gods…” Teddy stepped back. “I…didn’t know…”   
Adam didn't dare move or speak. What the hell is going on? What just happened? 

The next several moments were in complete silence and disbelief until Bo decided to break the ice. " So uh. I say we start over. My name is Bo, this is Jason and that over there is Teddy." He crouched and wiggled Adam's hand. "And it's very nice to meet you!" 

"Uh...Jensen. Adam Jensen." Adam's battery packs start to restore power as he stayed on the floor. At least his health implant should be kicking in soon.   
Frank poked his head through the tech lab's door. There was a sad look to him seeing his office and safe haven such a wreck. An even sadder one when he saw his motorcycle had been thrown across the room. "Wh-what just happened?!" 

"Pritchard..." Adam said in a cautious tone. He didn't trust that Teddy guy not to start attacking again. "That's Pritchard." 

Teddy shook off the remaining adrenaline as his devilish features started to vanish. Well, at least he got a nice little reminder of what Alice goes through when he gets upset. Teddy would be lying if he said he wasn't quite disturbed right now. He was so close to killing a human. He was an elder for fuck's sake, he was supposed to prevent something like this."I...I am so sorry...." Teddy lowered his head.   
Adam got to his feet and started to stretch as the health implants started to work their magic. "So what the hell are you?" 

Teddy bit his lower lip. He felt like he owed them an explanation...but that...."I cannot say." 

"Hold on, you destroyed my office, you almost killed our head of security, and you wont even give us anything in return?" Frank had picked up the hint that Teddy wasn't supposed to be hurting people, so he used that advantage to get in his face.   
"BACK OFF!" Teddy snapped back with a flash of sharp teeth. 

Ideally, Frank imagined himself as the type of person that could stand there and take threats like they were nothing like Adam, but next thing he knew he ran behind the aug, staring at Teddy in fear.   
Jensen hesitated as well. He didn't like that thing at all. "You know he's right." 

"You know what?" Bo stood in between them, holding up both hands. "This whole thing has blown WAY out of control because of lack of communication. How about YOU guys tell us where is he is, and why he's there, and WE will tell you why that was a horrible, horrible idea. Deal?" 

"Deal." Adam agreed. 

Now everyone looked at Teddy, who was wide eyed at Bo. The less humans to know about the occult world, the better. Hell, he originally didn't even want Jason or Bo to know about it. 

"Well?" Bo tilted his head and gave reassuring smile. 

"..Deal." Teddy finally nodded. 

Adam recalled the events of that night. He explained how his neural augments didn’t seem to work on Alice. [and explained what the hell augments were because these people had no idea what they were either]. He recalled how he and Frank tried to find Jason but nothing was coming up through the computers. “And…” Adam sighed. “We…didn’t know what else to do with him. We-“   
“YOU sent him to the loony bin.” Frank interrupted. “Not me, you did.”   
Jason tried his best not to let emotions get the better of him. He tried. "You mother fucker." He said under his breath.   
"Jason." Teddy eyed him. "He didn't know, don't blame him." He was about to continue but notice they had a small audience out of the tech lab. 

The night time security staring at everything with their jaws on the ground. 

“Shit.” Adam noticed as well and went out of the lab. “I know it looks REALLY bad, but uh, one of the computers exploded, we are sorting that out right now. Everything is fine.” He walked back in the destroyed tech lab and waved the others along. “Let’s go back to my office.”


End file.
